


Бутылка вина

by Kelo_Loconte



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothes Kink, Established Relationship / ER, M/M, Magical Realism, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: Перед каждой встречей Персиваль Грейвс покупает бутылку дорогого вина.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172048
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Бутылка вина

Их встречи были редкими, но всегда долгожданными. В такие дни Персиваль уходил с работы пораньше, но никого в департаменте защиты магического правопорядка не волновало, что трудоголик-начальник решил раз в полгода нарушить свой привычный распорядок. По дороге домой он покупал дорогое красное вино, которое все равно не откроет этим вечером, и шел самой короткой дорогой, специально не аппарируя. Прогулка помогала настроиться на особенный вечер.

Ньют всегда появлялся в квартире раньше Персиваля: у магозоолога появился свой дубликат ключей после того, как однажды он провел под черной дубовой дверью несколько часов и уснул в весьма неудобной позе. Персиваль встречал его усталой улыбкой и видел такую же — теплую и ласковую — в ответ, потом они садились ужинать за небольшим обеденным столом. Ньют рассказывал о своем последнем путешествии, а Персиваль разливал по бокалам вино: не то, которое купил этим же днем, а то, которое стояло, ожидая своего часа, с их прошлой встречи. Это была странная традиция, но они оба были уверены, что если в баре Персиваля стоит закрытая бутылка вина, их следующая встреча обязательно состоится.

Рассказы Ньюта всегда укладывались во время ужина, за которым он позволял себе не только наслаждаться обществом Персиваля Грейвса, но и невербально показывать, что он соскучился. И видеть то же в ответ. Посуда убиралась с помощью бытовых чар или же вовсе оставалась забытая стоять на столе, когда эти двое вставали и уходили из обеденной залы.

В спальне Персиваля было тепло, на тумбе у кровати горела лампа, освещая комнату теплым желтым светом. Этой лампы хватало с лихвой, чтобы видеть, сколько пуговиц на чужом жилете остались застегнуты. Дверь спальни открылась с негромким щелчком, впуская гостей. Они оставили за порогом комнаты работу, путешествия, заботы и проблемы, оставаясь наедине друг с другом. За закрытой дверью можно снять маски и быть откровенным друг с другом.

— Я скучал, — выдохнул Персиваль.

Ньют развернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся одними губами: в свете лампы его лицо выглядело спокойным, а улыбка — мягкой и ласковой. Персиваль поймал его за запястье и мягко потянул на себя.

— Я тоже скучал, — ответил Ньют с улыбкой, покорно делая шаг и кладя ладонь на его шею.

Они оба знали, что времени у них не очень много. Ньют сорвется в очередное путешествие, едва за окном забрезжит рассвет. Но это будет только завтра, а сейчас им казалось, что у них есть все время мира. Персиваль подался головой назад, чувствуя прикосновения пальцев к коротко стриженому затылку, от которых по всему телу бежали мурашки. Он прикрыл глаза, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц за тем, как Ньют подобно какому-нибудь дикому животному медленно наклонялся ближе, и когда он уже почти ощутил теплое дыхание на своих губах, то резко отвернул голову в сторону. И хрипло рассмеялся, ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд.

— Сегодня моя очередь, — напомнил он, довольно щурясь.

Ньют разочарованно выдохнул и заглянул в глаза Персиваля, словно пытался высмотреть, что тот задумал на этот раз. Они играли в эту игру каждую их встречу, постоянно меняясь — и сегодняшний вечер был в руках Персиваля Грейвса.

— И чего ты хочешь? — спросил Ньют тихо.

— О, не волнуйся, — Персиваль потянул Ньюта за руку, подводя его к широкой кровати. — Тебе понравится.

Ньют не сомневался, что ему понравится. Но еще он любил целоваться, и Персиваль решил подразнить его: притянул вплотную к себе, жарко выдохнул в губы, касаясь ладонями веснушчатых щек.

— Ничего не делай. Ладно? — попросил Персиваль тихонько.

Дождавшись короткого кивка в ответ, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся и опустил ладони на плечи Ньюта, медленно потянул за конец атласной ленты, развязывая бабочку. Легкая ткань скользнула вниз и бесшумно опустилась на пол.

Персивалю нравилась неторопливая размеренность. Время ограничивало их, загоняло в рамки, но за закрытой дверью спальни они сами были хозяевами своего времени. Ньют покорно стоял, пока Персиваль медленно гладил его плечи, водя ладонями по уже не совсем белому хлопку рубашки и горчичного цвета драповой жилетке. Тепло тела Скамандера ощущалось даже сквозь одежду, казалось, он мог согреть даже самое холодное сердце. Но Персиваль знал, что это тепло принадлежит ему — и животным в волшебном чемодане.

Насладившись вдоволь ощущением шероховатой шерстяной ткани под своими ладонями, Персиваль коснулся пальцем самой верхней пуговицы жилетки, деревянной и гладкой. Он поддел пуговицу, легко выпутывая ее из петли, скользнул ладонью ниже, расстегивая следующую пуговицу. И так еще и еще, и еще — пока не кончились пуговицы. Подняв голову, Персиваль улыбнулся: он видел, что Ньюту сложно стоять без движения, но нарушать просьбу тот явно не собирался. Медленно стянув с его плеч жилетку, Персиваль небрежным движением бросил ее вниз. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, разворачивающим рождественский подарок: вскрывал упаковку слой за слоем, и даже знание того, что именно скрывается под оберткой, не портило впечатление. Ньют поднял голову выше, ощутив легкое давление на верхнюю пуговицу воротника рубашки: Персиваль положил ладонь на его шею и теперь умело создавал ощущение легкого удушья. Скамандер шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, его плечи коротко дрогнули — ему нравилась игра.

— Раздевать тебя, — прошептал Персиваль ему на ухо, — одно удовольствие.

Расстегнув воротник, Грейвс подался ближе к Ньюту, целуя его бледную шею над самым кадыком. Медленными горячими поцелуями он спускался по шее ниже, к яремной ямке, по мере продвижения расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей. Он ощущал чужое дыхание, нарочито медленное и глубокое, и понимал: Ньют дышит так, чтобы успокоиться и держать себя в руках. Хлопковая ткань под пальцами отрезвляла разум, горячее тело под ней так и манило прикоснуться к нему. Персиваль осторожно выправил рубашку Ньюта из брюк, скользнул ладонями на его плечи под тканью и плавным движением обнажил их, позволяя рубашке сползти по рукам вниз. Он сделал шаг назад, упираясь ногами в кровать, и опустился на матрас, притягивая Скамандера следом за собой.

Теперь Персиваль смотрел на Ньюта снизу вверх. Он приобнял узкие бедра, прижался щекой к животу, оставил на горячей коже ласковый поцелуй. Ньют судорожно выдохнул, вздрагивая и жмурясь от приятных ощущений. Ему так хотелось прикоснуться к Персивалю в ответ, погладить, поцеловать, приласкать — да хотя бы снять чертову одежду с него! Но Персиваль просил его ничего не делать. Нужно было терпеть, это было настоящим испытанием для выдержки Скамандера. Хорошо, что он не носил ремень.

Персиваль любовно провел подушечками пальцев по кромке брюк Ньюта и на удивление быстро расстегнул пуговицы. Он испытывал какое-то особое возбуждающее удовольствие от процесса раздевания партнера, и сейчас ему было особенно хорошо: он положил ладони на ягодицы Скамандера, в дразнящем жесте сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает в ответ, и только потом спустил вниз брюки, касаясь теплыми ладонями ног. Ньют был уже почти полностью обнажен перед все еще одетым Персивалем, и этот контраст так или иначе нравился им обоим.

Придерживая Ньюта за бедра, Персиваль принялся целовать его живот, легко покусывая кожу. Воздух в комнате нагрелся, становясь невероятно тяжелым, но это не могло заставить их отстраниться друг от друга и прервать прелюдию хоть на мгновение.

— Перси, — умоляюще шепнул Ньют, с силой сжимая руки в кулаки.

Только Ньют мог просить так, чтобы Персиваль воспринимал эти просьбы как приказы — и подчинялся. С довольной усмешкой на губах Персиваль расстегнул нижнее белье, наконец, оставляя Ньюта без последнего значимого элемента одежды.

— Красивый, — выдохнул он довольно и прижался губами к головке возбужденного члена Скамандера, дразняще обвел ее языком.

Ньют шумно выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы. Персиваль довольно усмехнулся и взял член в рот, принимаясь ласкать головку языком. Он чувствовал солоноватый привкус на языке, слышал, как часто дышал его партнер, и это заводило его не хуже предварительных ласк. Ньют жмурился, крепче сжимал руки в кулаках и очень старался не двигаться, выполняя его просьбу.

— Персиваль, — шипел Ньют сквозь зубы. Они оба уже знали пределы друг друга, и Персиваль позволил себе еще немного подразниться, прежде чем отстранился с негромким причмокиванием.

— Помоги мне, — попросил он, смотря на Скамандера снизу вверх.

Ньют, распаленный и взмокший, опустился на колени перед Персивалем, любовно провел пальцами по воротнику его рубашки и снял осторожно зажимы в виде скорпионов. Ослабленный галстук, наконец, позволил Персивалю вздохнуть полной грудью, он опустил голову, наблюдая за тем, как Ньют расстегивал пуговицы его рубашки и жилетки своими длинными пальцами. Горячие ладони забрались под накрахмаленную ткань, бережно спуская ее с плеч.

— Привстань, — попросил Ньют с придыханием. Такому голосу невозможно было не подчиниться.

Одежда была отброшена в угол, ненужная и позабытая. Ньют выпрямился и подошел совсем вплотную к Персивалю. Желтый свет лампы очерчивал контуры тела Ньюта, вырисовывая его в полумраке спальни.

Персиваль потянул Ньюта к себе за руку настойчиво и нетерпеливо, заставляя его почти упасть сверху. Тот негромко рассмеялся, устраиваясь на его коленях.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Грейвс.

— Ты как мой нунду, — с улыбкой отвечал ему Ньют. — Когда он теряет терпение, тоже начинает бодаться и трогать лапой.

Сравнение с нунду Персивалю льстило, но он не был готов сейчас слушать лекцию об особенностях поведения североафриканских кошачьих. Он угрожающе рыкнул и клацнул зубами, прижимая Скамандера теснее к себе.

— Подожди, подожди, — Ньют уперся ладонями в плечи Персиваля, отстраняясь от него.

Скрипнул негромко, выдвигаясь, ящик тумбы. Пока Ньют тянулся за флаконом масла, Персиваль не упустил возможности провести ладонью по его боку, любуясь изгибами его тела. Он подставил ладонь, ловя пальцами вязкие масляные капли, поблескивавшие в тусклом свете лампы.

Ньют снова грациозно изогнулся, убирая флакон обратно на тумбу, привстал на коленях и уткнулся носом в шею Персиваля, целуя ее тягуче-ласково. Он мелко вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение влажных пальцев к своей пояснице, скользнувших потом ниже и дразнивших чувствительную кожу. Персиваль всегда был внимателен и аккуратен, казалось, даже самая дикая эйфория от близости не могла затмить его разум настолько, чтобы он причинил Ньюту слишком сильную боль.

Казалось, вся Вселенная сжалась до одной маленькой комнаты где-то посреди Верхнего Манхэттена. Персиваль неторопливо и бережно растягивал Ньюта, готовя его к продолжению, а сам Скамандер ерошил короткие волосы на затылке Грейвса, утыкался носом в его макушку и вдыхал запах его волос. Жар ленивыми волнами расползался по коже, выбивал воздух из легких, разжигал внутри огонь, заставляя желать большего.

— Я готов, Перси, правда, — сбивчиво шептал Ньют, чье терпение испарилось еще в тот момент, когда ласковые пальцы только коснулись его поясницы. — Ну?

Персиваль в ответ на это только усмехался, ускоряя темп, но не прекращая движений пальцами. А Ньюту уже хотелось большего! В какой-то момент он ощутимо впился зубами в шею Персиваля, заставляя того зашипеть от неожиданного укуса. С негромким рыком Грейвс вынул пальцы из разработанной задницы Ньюта и почти скинул его с себя на кровать, разворачивая его лицом к покрывалу. Этот несносный магозоолог слишком хорошо знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы терпение невозмутимого директора департамента защиты магического правопорядка лопнуло окончательно.

Ньют распластался грудью по покрывалу, вытянул руки, отставляя бедра назад и кошкой прогибаясь в спине. Он почувствовал, как просела позади него перина, а после горячие руки будто обожгли прикосновениями его спину и бока. Персиваль сжал с силой пальцы на его бедре, Ньют был уверен — там обязательно останутся красные следы. Но он совершенно точно перестал об этом думать, когда наконец-то ощутил головку члена Грейвса, почувствовал давление и один плавный глубокий толчок.

Мир вокруг взорвался тысячами искр. Ньют сдавленно застонал, утыкаясь носом в покрывало, нещадно комкая его в ладонях. Он слышал поверхностное дыхание Персиваля, чувствовал крепкую хватку его пальцев на своих бедрах, причинявшую легкий дискомфорт, не сравнимый с тем болезненным удовольствием, с которым он подался назад, насаживаясь на горячую плоть Грейвса.

Все ощущения смешались в единый комок, не позволяя сосредоточиться ни на чем конкретном. Поначалу медленные глубокие толчки выбивали воздух из легких Ньюта, он весь взмок, и если бы Персиваль не удерживал его крепко в одном положении, его колени расползлись бы в стороны. Они трахались так, словно это последний секс в их жизни: наслаждались каждым движением, прислушивались к каждому вздоху, словно старались запечатлеть в своей памяти все до мельчайших деталей. В какой-то момент Персиваль наклонился вперед, ускоряя движения, и перехватил Ньюта поперек грудины, потянул наверх, заставляя его выпрямиться и прижаться спиной к своей широкой груди. Ньют закинул руку назад, наощупь касаясь шеи и затылка Персиваля, царапнул нежную кожу, другой рукой обхватывая свой член и стараясь двигать ею в такт толчкам. Он запрокинул голову, укладывая ее на плече Грейвса, подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы, которыми тот тут же стал ее покрывать. Персиваль кусался несдержанно, оставляя красные следы, которые не сойдут с бледной кожи еще дней пять, и двигался глубоко и резко, отдаваясь процессу полностью.

Шумные вздохи превратились в стоны, между которыми Ньют сбивчиво просил еще. И как бы сильно им ни хотелось остановить время, в какой-то момент и стоны, и вздохи сменились сдавленным вскриком и болезненным укусом: Ньют запачкал ладонь спермой, а Персиваль до крови прокусил его шею, кончая следом. Запыхавшиеся, взмокшие, они медленно опустились на кровать; Персиваль тут же повернулся на бок, прижимая Ньюта к своей груди, шумно выдохнул, утыкаясь носом во влажную рыжую макушку.

Они пролежали молча, казалось, целую вечность. В комнате успело похолодать — или это просто жар возбуждения окончательно спал. Ньют мягко гладил подушечками пальцев руки Персиваля, обнимавшего его все так же крепко, и прислушивался к его дыханию.

— Какое вино ты купил? — спросил он тихонько.

— Шато Марго, — лениво ответил Персиваль куда-то в затылок Ньюту. — Белое.

— Белое я еще не пробовал, — Ньют по-доброму усмехнулся.

Пока в баре квартиры Персиваля Грейвса стоит закрытая бутылка вина, у этих двоих обязательно будет следующая встреча.


End file.
